Sword of Neptunia
by islamsayyid
Summary: One Shot : This is what happens when you try to write fan fiction with out Neptune as the main Character in it!


I don't own highschool dxd or hyperdimension Neptunia

* * *

 **The fourth wall break**

 **Issei room**

Today was supposed to be a normal weekend for one of the three perverts of Kuoh Academy, Issei Hyoudo. As he was supposed to enjoy the new erogame he bought "No not there, please don't tease me master" and fap all day.

But unfortunately, that was not the case as he was about to enjoy his game he heard of glass breaking and felt a sharp pain on his chest. And when he touched his chest he noticed that it was covered in blood, his blood. There her realize that somebody just stab him with a spear that was made of light. Seconds later he began to lose consciousness and collapsed on the floor. But not before he catches a glimpse of his murderer a cute blonde loli with a dark crow-like wings.

* * *

 ** _Neptune:"Man that got dark fast, but perfect for me Neptune the main Heroine. To save the day."_**

 ** _Yup just like that the one and only Neptune use her ability of fourth wall breaking to get into this fanfiction._**

 ** _Author: "no Neptune you are not. This story has nothing to do with you so scram. "_**

 ** _Neptune:"Neptune, that's blasphemy a Neptunia fanfiction without me is like Metal Gear without Kojima or mortal combats without the gory finisher. In other words lackluster and the worst."_**

 ** _Neptune said all of this as she attempts to break walls between reality and tries to save Issei._**

 ** _Author: "Hey hey stop breaking the walls between dimensions. You know how hard it is to clean and fix those walls."_**

 ** _Neptune stops for a second and made a sad puppy face at the author_**

 ** _Neptune"But if I don't do anything he will die. So please let me go to him."_**

 ** _Author: "*Sigh* don't worry Neptune he will not die. Issei is after all the main character of this story, and you know what that means."_**

 ** _At this news Neptunes eyes began to sparkle and a huge grin appeared on her face_**

 ** _Neptune:"of course I do I am the main characters among main characters. And that would mean he has some plot armor protecting him right. "_**

 ** _Author: " good you understand now let the story continue."_**

* * *

As soon as the pervert close his eyes the ground where his lifeless body stood a dimensional crack began to open and sucked the young pervert to another dimension.

? location

After a long nap, the pervert opens his eyes and was astonish where he had ended up. What he saw was that around him a once magnificent city that had once had advance technology now lay in ruin. And the fact that the sky looks like it was about to fall as there were many cracks covering it. For a few moments, Issei had a stupid face on him as he really had no idea why he was here.

"Really at this wonderful sight of destruction, that stupid face is your only reaction. " were the words as somebody appeared out of thin air right in front of Issei.

The pervert jumps back slightly as he was surprised at the stranger sudden appearance. As he saw a fair-skinned girl with empty, dark blue eyes with a light red hue and long, dark blue hair. While Wearing a black T-shirt, a black jacket, and an indigo-colored tie. But that not all that was depressing about her as she was emanating a sinister purple aura.

"Okay so who are you?" Issei asks without fear as for some reason he could trust this stranger.

"Oh yes me I was the one that saves that sorry ass of yours. My name is Uzume Tennouboshi, " She said while making a cold smile.

"oooook thanks for the save but why did you save me?"

"simple really because you are my host and I like your idiotic tendency of changing women." The women said with a slight giggle.

The perverts face went red as he was being complimented, but that didn't last long as the word host bother him. "what do you mean I man your host?"

The women than snapped her fingers and a sinister dark purple aura sword appeared in front of Issei.

"Issei I will tell you why you were killed. It was because of this sword you possess ever since you were born the legendary cursed sword Geha- "

* * *

 ** _At that point, Neptune punches the author doing 69 damage._**

 ** _Author: "Ouch you Bicth what do you think you're doing Huh!"_**

 ** _At this point, Neptune just Transform into her Next form and began attacking the dimensional wall again._**

 ** _Author: "What the Fuck women!"_**

 ** _Purple Hearth:" I can't let that tragedy happen again! That sword should not exist!"_**

 ** _Author: "you mean the conquest ending from MK 2 and Re; birth 2?"_**

 ** _Purple Hearth: "of course I was. I was a horrible sister to Nepgear making her kill the other CPU's but also me her own flesh and blood. I won't let her suffer the same fate "_**

 ** _the goddess said all of this while crying her eyes out as she attacked the wall._**

 ** _Author: "Neptune you do realize that this is only a one shot. And that only Kurome Ankokuboshi would be appearing in this story."_**

 ** _At this Purple, Hearth stopped attacking and reverted back to her human form._**

 ** _Neptune: "What do you mean that this is only a one-shot! All of my fans would sourly be sadden by this news. You have to serialize this fanfic like my games."_**

 ** _Author: "That is what you protest about! What about the CPU killer, Gehaburn!"_**

 ** _Neptune: "well that Issei guy is going to wield it right. And that none of the other characters from my franchise will appear right. Then there should be no problem"_**

 ** _Author: "*Facepalm* Neptune why do you believe that Issei won't abuse his power?"_**

 ** _Neptune than pulls out the manga of High school DXD volume 1 to 8 and the DVDs of all three seasons._**

 ** _Neptune: "easy really my bored Otaku friend. I heard of your little project and decided to do research on this Issei person. And from what I can read and watch, he is an honest and stupid guy so I give him a pass."_**

 ** _Author: "even if he wishes to make a harem and is a big pervert?"_**

 ** _Neptune: "Ohh come on now we all know that all of my fans including you are all perverts. After all, there are certain features throughout my games that allow the players to peek under our skirts and make us wear bathing suits. But I don't hold it against you guys as being perverted Is the job of the hearth."_**

 ** _Author: "*Sweatdrops* Guilty as charged. But enough interruptions let me finish this one-shot. "_**

 ** _Neptune: "ehhh its still going to be a one-shot. Come on dude make this into a series. After all, you can continue talking to the cutest girl in the multiverse me Neptune."_**

 ** _Author: "Nope you are not the cutest girl in the series for me. There is another that I think is much cuter than you Neptune."_**

 ** _Upon hearing my declaration Neptune suddenly pounce on top of me and began to shake me violently._**

 ** _Neptune: "who is it? Don't tell me you are one of those Noire fans. Il show you il show you all, that miss lonely hearth victory in the popularity polls was a fluke"_**

 ** _Author: "Wrong! Noire is number four in my list and you are number ten Neptune. My favorite character is that angle Plutia."_**

 ** _Apone hearing that name Neptune slowly got up and move away slowly with a face that shows two white circles with black rings covering the edges._**

 ** _Neptune: "the gullible Plutia I know her human form is sweet as cotton candy but when she goes HDD…"_**

 ** _Author: "I know she becomes the queen of pain. But still, she turns me on like a bright light bulb"_**

 ** _Neptune than began to look at me with an expression of 'What the fuck?'_**

 ** _Neptune: "man you really must be a glutton for punishment than Ha ha ha. "_**

 ** _At this point, Neptune just decided to drop the subject as she didn't want to mess with Plutias followers. Like she did before._**

 ** _Author: "Looks like you are going to be quiet for a while. Then let's continue with the story."_**

* * *

"Issei I will tell you why you were killed. It was because of this sword you possess ever since you were born the legendary cursed sword Gehaburn."

"Gehaburn?" the pervert mutter as he tilted his head.

"You really are clueless when it comes to matter besides boobs," Uzume said as she shakes her head.

"Well, of course, I would be well versed in the matters of breast after all Breast are life after all. " the pervert declared proudly while sticking out his chest.

Upon hearing her host declaration the girl just Laughs and smiles "good to see that some things haven't change."

"You mean that breast are heavenly!"

"No Issei I meant that fetish always triumphs and decides the fate of man. Just like what you are about to do Issei. " Uzume than gave the pervert the cursed sword.

"What am I suppose to do with this sword? " Issei ask.

"Anything you want Issei after all you are my host and with its power you can make any harem you want?"

As soon as she finished the brunet when on all fours and praise her "THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THIS WONDERFUL GIFT LADY UZUME."

Upon seeing Issei sincere gratitude Uzume was taken back, as it has been awhile since anyone worships her as a goddess. "don't thank me just yet as I haven't yet given you what you really need to master that sword." She than summon some slime looking creatures with a dogs face and tail.

"What are those Uzume? they look like slimes that old RPGs have in the early levels" Issei ask in amazement that his goddess was able to summon fantasy creatures.

"they are called dogoo Issei, Now take your stance!" Uzume yelled startling Issei for a second.

"Stance for what?!"

"Battel Issei, battle I will teach you how to fight right here right now. As if send you back in your current state you will only be killed again." The Dogoo than began to charge and attack issei.

"…wait just a minute! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Issei began to run from the charging slimes.

Upon seeing her host pathetic retreat, Uzume just sighs and shakes her head ' I guess I have a lot of work before I can send him back. But it will be worth it after all you are my host after all Issei. The host of one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The red horseman, the one that brings war and destruction to the world. '

* * *

Ne ** _ptune: "wait that's it?"_**

 ** _Author: "Yes Neptune that's this was only supposed to be a short one shot. But made it much longer and tiresome than needed."_**

 ** _Neptune: "Neppu hey now I think you should serialize this after all. As you already made four drafts with Issei having one power base on those Rider guys."_**

 ** _Author: "yah but I choose to serialize and made cannon to my world 'C3 DXD' powers. And besides, stop looking into my notes Neptune"_**

 ** _Neptune "Ohhh come on Author make this into a series! Not a one shot."_**

 ** _Author: "even if you were not supposed to appear in this story? "_**

 ** _Neptune: "oh you of little fate just take a look there."_**

 ** _I then look where she pointed and to my horror she did it. She broke the walls between dimensions._**

 ** _Author: "NEPTUUUUUNE!"_**

 ** _At that point, the silly goddess activated her HDD mode_**

 ** _Purple Hearth: "Sorry Author but I have to make this story right as I Purple Hearth is the Main Heroine of this series! "_**

 ** _After that declaration, she flew at Mach speed into my story._**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _No for real this is the end._

 _Hope you guys this one-shot as I cant keep up with Neptune Shenanigans._

 _Bye Bye_


End file.
